


Skrull Steve

by Hayluhalo



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Skrull Steve Rogers - Freeform, Skrull(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo
Summary: Tony is biased when it comes to Steve, even if it isn't really him.





	Skrull Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirigibleplumbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/gifts).



> For dirigibleplumbing who wanted some Skrull Steve action! 
> 
> I hope you like it. :)


End file.
